ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devilmanozzy/The Real Ghostbusters, and Slimer too; Call Sheets Project
Here we are, with new found information on The Real Ghostbusters. The call sheets, which are on Spook Central. After the sheets appeared on Spook Central on October 31st, the three admins here starting the task of putting the information from them onto the Ghostbusters Wiki. Paul has been the Manager of this project as well as providing photos for the voice actors articles as needed. Mrmichaelt was the organizer of the information and did the main work on Ghostbusters Wiki itself, editing insane amounts of articles. My job in the project was to take the raw images from the PDFs on Spook Central, clean them up, make them as user friendly as I can, remove personal information on the sheets, and send them back to Paul so he could replace the original PDFs on Spook Central. The project has been quite a ride, and like previous projects there are many tails of lost work files, crazy bad luck, and other stuff. But I doubt anyone really needs to hear all that. You are here for information, and we have it for you! The first notable link to visit is Spook Central's page "The Real Ghostbusters Episode Call Sheets" (which includes the "Slimer!" Episode Call Sheets too). The page details all the information on how Paul got the sheets and organizes data from them. Second, Paul has also done a five page blog highlighing the notable guest stars on the call sheets. Both "The Real Ghostbusters Episode Guide" and the "Slimer! Episode Guide" on Spook Central have been updated too. As for Ghostbusters Wiki, the "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters Cast and Crew Credits" article has all the information added to the page, with the list of voice actors credits updated and all guest voice actors listed as well. All episode articles list the main voice cast and the guest talent to the episode. Also, Mrmichaelt while editing and adding actors articles made it to the benchmark goal of 6000 articles with Janna Levenstein. Notes about this project and other related things. One episode of The Real Ghostbusters "Poultrygeist" as well as Slimer! episodes "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" and "Little Green Sliming Hood" had no call sheets. Two Slimer! episodes "Don't Tease the Sleaze" and "Show Dog Showdown" only have one "Actors Production Time Report" which notes only one actor. Gallery RGBCallSheetsPromoSpookCentralNotableGuestStarsBlog.png|Screencap collage of "Spook Central Halloween Treat - The Real Ghostbusters Call Sheets & Notable Guest Stars" blog. RGBCallSheetsPromoSpookCentralRGBCallSheets.png|Screencap collage of Spook Central: "The Real Ghostbusters Episode Call Sheets" page. RGBCallSheetsPromoSpookCentralCallSheetSample1.png|Example of a Call Sheet. RGBCallSheetsPromoSpookCentralCallSheetSample2.png|Example of a Actors Production Time Report. RGBCallSheetsPromoGBWikiCastAndCrewCredits1.png|Screencap of article "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters Cast and Crew Credits". RGBCallSheetsPromoGBWikiCastAndCrewCredits2.png|More screencap of article "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters Cast and Crew Credits". RGBCallSheetsPromoGBWikiVoiceActorArticle1.png|Example of a voice actors article with credits added. RGBCallSheetsPromoGBWikiVoiceActorArticle2.png|Another example of a voice actors article with credits added. RGBCallSheetsPromoGBWikiEpisodeArticles1.png|Example of two episodes with credits added. RGBCallSheetsPromoGBWikiEpisodeArticles2.png|Another example of two episodes with credits added. Category:Blog posts